Wash Away Your Fears
by EclipseMeow
Summary: Ashi has a nightmare that won't allow her to get sleep, Jack knows a way to help her.


((AN: This takes place after Go to sleep, Jack. ))

It was dark. Ashi couldn't see anything at all. She looked around, confusion riddled in her gaze as she tried to figure out where she was.

Slowly, a noise started to sound. It was...screaming. Ashi looked around, "Hello? What's wrong?" She called. The screams were getting louder and louder, so much so Ashi had to cover her ears. She couldn't hear her own thoughts by this point.

"Augh! Stop! Please!" She begged, but the screams only began to get louder and louder.

 _Ashiiiii! Ashi! Ashhhhhiii!_

"Ashi!"

Ashi woke up with a start, letting out a loud gasp and grasping a hand to her chest. "Ashi! Are you okay?" It was Jack, he was kneeled beside her; his eyes riddled with concern.

Ashi panted for a second, before quieting down and sighing. "I'm...fine. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." She said after a moment. Jack rubbed her back, a frown on his face. "I understand, I get those often." He told her gently. "I know a way to help calm you down. I usually go to this place when I've had nightmares." He told her, getting up and holding his hand out. "Would you like me to show you?"

Ashi slowly nodded, taking his hand and standing up. Her legs were shaky, so Jack decided just to pick her up bridal style. Ashi gasped out, "Hey! I can carry myself!" She said, in which Jack just shrugged. "Let me handle it." He murmured softly. Ashi grumbled for a second more before just huffing out loudly and allowing Jack to carry her. The forest around them seemed to slowly be thinning out, and eventually Ashi began to hear the sound of crashing water.

She blinked, her gaze shifting to the sound. "What is that?" She asked. "You'll see." Jack replied.

Ashi gave up at that, it was obvious Jack wasn't going to explain further what he had meant. But as the noise got louder and louder Ashi finally turned around to see...

a waterfall.

Ashi blinked, her hands gripping Jack's shoulders gently. "Oh, wow.." She murmured. "Nice, isn't it?" Jack asked, walking closer to the water before setting Ashi down. Ashi stood up, looking at the waterfall in awe as Jack took off his clothes and walked in. Ashi barely noticed him and only pulled her attention back to him when he talked.

"Are you going to come in?" He asked softly.

Ashi had a slight blush on her face. "..A..alright." She slowly turned around, sliding off her clothes- but then she paused when she heard a wolf whistle. She laughed a bit, shaking her head and just getting into the water. It was surprisingly not freezing. She swam up to Jack, giving him a teasing little smile as she sank lower into the water. The water itself was very clear, you would be able to see right to the bottom.

Jack glanced away from her body, making her giggle a bit. "Did you forget what we did last night?" She whispered quietly, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmm... No- I...could never forget like that." He laughed quietly. "So...why are you being so shy~?" She cooed softly. "I am just being a respectable gentleman.." He murmured, looking away- but still he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She hummed quietly, "So...was this what is supposed to relax me?" "Well, yes. But, right now I have _another_ activity in mind." He cooed softly. Ashi smiled, running her hand in his hair, gripping it slowly and pulling him down to kiss his lips.

They kissed for a few moments, until Ashi pulled away and breathed out softly. "I want to do it here." She whispered quietly, Jack smiled a bit. "That was the plan." He cooed out, moving to a rock near the waterfall and sitting Ashi on top of the rock.

Jack leaned up and began to kiss her neck, making Ashi give out little mewls of moans. He chuckled, Ashi seemed to have such a sensitive neck. He moved his kisses down her chest, then slowly to her thighs.

Ashi tensed in anticipation at the kisses on her thighs. He paused, looking up at her and smiling. She smiled gently back, before gasping out when Jack began to lick in between her legs.

"A...ahh... Oh, Jack..." She breathed out, leaning her head back.

She leaned back, enjoying the feeling of his tongue and the sounds of the waterfall behind her. Her hands curled up into tiny fists as her moans got louder, but the waterfall helped drown it out a bit.

Ashi slid off the rock after a moment, making Jack rise and lick his lips. Ashi moved to him in the water and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She tilted her head a bit, moving one hand from his neck to his chest, stomach, and then crotch. She gripped his cock and began to stroke it slowly. Jack grunted, closing his eyes and leaning his head against her neck. He moved his hands in the water, gripping her butt and pushing her closer to him. "Faster." He ordered softly. Ashi grunted, looking at him defiantly but still following his order none the less.

Jack let out a soft moan, gripping her ass harder and pushing her against the rock.

He looked at Ashi's neck, riddled with hickeys from their night before. He was sure his own was worse, though. Ashi sure is a biter. Hmm... There's an idea.

Suddenly, Jack bite _hard_ on Ashi's neck, making her squeal out. "O-oh!" She gasped, arching her back and panting shakily when Jack pulled away. He grinned a bit. It seemed Ashi liked it rough. He slammed her against the rock, pulling against her and nipping lower down her neck, close to her collar bone. "Mmm! Jack! F-fuck!" She cursed, arching her back against Jack's hands once he began to roughly grope her.

Jack pulled away, chuckling quietly. "Do you think you deserve me, Ashi?"

Ashi nodded, slowly sitting up and gripping his hair, tugging it desperately. "Y-yes...Yes, yes yes..." Jack grunted softly, moving his hand along her body before moving her into the water again. He gripped her waist, pushing himself inside of her in the water.

Ashi groaned, leaning her head back and allowing the spray from the waterfall to hit her head. She rocked her hips, moaning softly. "Jackkkk..." Jack breathed out shakily, turned on at how desperate Ashi seemed for him. It made him feel important. He pushed in and out of her, gripping her hair and tugging her hair back. Ashi only gave a small grunt at that. She parted her lips, "F-fuck me, Jack...please...pleassse..." She moaned loudly. Mainly so Jack could hear her desperate moans, since the waterfall drowned their noises a bit.

Jack moaned quietly, slamming in and out of her at a steady pace. He began to go faster and faster, his breathing picking up as he tightly closed his eyes. He was so drawn into the pleasure, Jack bit onto Ashi's shoulder, making her arch her back and gasp loudly. "M-mm!" She groaned.

Jack pulled out, quickly grasping his own member and moving his hand up and down as quickly as he could, his moans muffled against Ashi's neck. Ashi used her own hand to touch herself, which quickly lead to her cumming. "Mmmm! J-jackk!" She yelled, "Mmm! Ashi!" He gasped as he came, his cum splattered onto her thighs.

The two stayed still, and Jack finally moved away from her neck, his eyes widening as a small dribble of blood fell along her shoulder. "A-ashi, I'm so sorry-" "It's okay." She interrupted, resting her hand on her injured shoulder. "I like it rough." She whispered teasingly, leaning against him and winking.

She leaned in, kissing Jack's lips and keeping still for a moment. Jack picked Ashi up, taking her to the shore as he put on his bottoms. He paused when he picked up his robe, before putting it on Ashi. She blinked in minor confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked. Jack smiled, "I thought you would look cute in it." He cooed, "I was right." Ashi rolled her eyes, letting out a soft chuckle and grasping Jack's hand. "Let's head back to camp." She whispered gently.

When the two reached camp, Jack laid down and Ashi happily sat in his lap. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now get some sleep, I'm sure you won't have anymore nightmares." Ashi smiled softly, "Alright. Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Ashi."


End file.
